Elise Fairfield
"Err.. Hi. I'm El. Elise Fairfield." Elise Alienne Fairfield is a half-blood witch living in Holt, Norfolk with her grandmother and one cousin. She currently recieves the best magical education that Britain can offer at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Just over a month before she left for the prestigious school, Elise's mother passed away from a dangerous experiment with spell creation. Elise was the one who found her mother, gasping for breath and watched her die. Her mother was her life, and was protection from the father who's started to go insane. With her mother dead, Elise was rather traumatized for her first year. After the train-ride to Hogwarts, Elise made few friends during her first year but was a little too scared to show her true potential. She was sorted into Ravenclaw and proudly bears its house colors of blue and bronze. Elise was pianissimo throughout her first year, very quiet and paid more attention to her studies, drowning herself in her books until she met Presley. Presley was a second year who successfully managed to talk her out of her depression and pulled the sunshine girl back out. Elise's now a bubbly girl who is seldom down and is clumsy beyond belief. Early Life Elise's parent's hadn't been expecting another baby, but Elise came along as a pleasant surprise. Ivan Fairfield had actually been expecting a son, but seemed to accept the fact that he got a daughter instead. Being the youngest, she was pampered by her parents and loved dearly by her elder siblings. Elise took up learning music at a very young age and became a virtuoso quickly. A true child prodigy at the violin, her mother encouraged her to try the piano as well. That turned out even better for Elise, and soon she was an internet sensation with millions of views worldwide. By age 5, she was already playing pieces by Beethoven and Mozart that people four times her age wouldn't have accomplished. Her mother began teaching her how to cook at age 4, and began with basic food stuff. They eventually learned not to leave Elise in the kitchen alone after one of the tablecloths caught fire. Elise wasn't as good at cooking as she was with her music, but her cooking and baking skills could get her by if she needed them to. As Elise grew older, however, she realized that her father hadn't quite accepted that she was a girl. At age 6, her father had actually taken her out hunting and had asked her to try shooting a rabbit. When she refused, saying that they were cute, he got angry and said that she wasn't a real man. Elise, not wanting to further anger her father, was silent and didn't protest any more. Elise was homeschooled, up until she got her Hogwarts letter. It wasn't really any surprise to any of her family members, with magical blood running from both sides and her two siblings already graduated from Hogwarts. The letter brought a whole new world of possibilities for Elise, and she was really thrilled. Going with her mother to London for a week, they stayed at the Leaky Cauldron while they shopped for her school things. When they returned, Elise enjoyed her last few days at home before leaving for school but on the 24th of July, something happened that would drastically change life as Elise knew it. She was playing in the garden with her Bearded Collie while her mother tried casting experimental charms, a necessary part of her job as a Charm Developer for the French Ministry. The only thing she remembered was a pink jet of light exploding from her mother's wand with enough force to knock her backwards and into a tree. Her head had started bleeding and by the time Elise's small feet managed to carry her there, she could only hold her mother's hand and cry as she watched her mother gasp for breath. She watched her mother die, screaming for her sister but by the time they got there, it was too late. Hogwarts Years First Year Her first year at Hogwarts was a new beginning, as most would say. For Elise, however, it was a little terrifying. There were lots of older students all around her and being short as she was, she was hardly noticed. On her first night, she was sorted into Ravenclaw and knew that that was where she was meant to be. She made a few friends, like Gabrielle Parker and Presley Black who pulled her out of her depressive state and back into her usual hyperness. Her favourite part of the year by far was taking care of Ally the metal egg. All the precious time and effort spent on a fake egg weren't for nothing. The term-long assignment had earned Elise 49 house points and a new friend. A silver eagle had hatched out of the egg and currently resides in her pocket. All the chaos and fun that were her first year were in no way wasted, especially not when she'd helped to restore the Herbology Greenhouses to their former glory after they were trampled by a snow dragon. She'd found her favourite professor that day, as well as a favourite subject. She'd started to love plants and her love for them would only grow in the years to come. Second Year To be added upon completion Third Year To be added upon completion Fourth Year To be added upon completion Fifth Year To be added upon completion Sixth Year To be added upon completion Seventh Year To be added upon completion Relationships Famiy Ivan Fairfield - Father be added to Aphrodite Fairfield (nee Davis) - Mother be added to Edmund Fairfield - Brother be added to Elysia Fairfied - Sister be added to